


Three Fingers

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Telepathy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel imagines the size of Jack's…you know…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/gifts).



> For Sid who prompted "Daniel, three fingers, picturing Jack in the on-base showers."

Daniel had an active fantasy life.

_He cradled his soft cock in one hand, his relaxed sac in the other._

And these days, almost all the fantasies revolved around Jack and his dick. 

_It wasn't very_ friendly _to do this in Jack's guest room, on sheets Jack would wash later, but Daniel was only human and Jack… those wonderful, old jeans…being so solicitous and sweet earlier._

Sometimes aliens made them do it and Jack had to fuck him over an alter, or he had to fuck Jack or the aliens would kill them. Fuck or die scenarios, he seemed to be able to come up with an infinite number of them. 

_And the got him hard faster than almost anything. He wasn't going to let himself worry over that. Fantasy is not reality._

Sometimes in Daniel's bed or on his couch. Sometimes in Jack's truck or at the cabin. Off world. On base. Oh. The showers on base. His most carefully reserved fantasy, as it would be in very poor taste to get hard right there with Jack just trying to get the dirt out from between his toes.

_His cock got harder just thinking of the water sluicing over the curve of Jack's wonderful, strong, scarred back, rushing down over his buttocks. Daniel's hips pressed down in appreciation. His hand jerked and twisted over his prick._

Maybe Daniel had developed a Jack obsession. Or maybe Daniel was in love with him. Or maybe Daniel was developing a mid-life curiosity about sex with men, and Jack was just right there, all the time, a (surprisingly) non-threatening object for Daniel's growing desire to know about lovemaking with a man.

_He stroked again, thinking about men in general, mostly abstractly, mostly in uniforms, mostly very large. He groaned and gripped his nuts tight, holding off the climax._

Despite all his fantasies though, despite having seen Jack hundreds of times naked, espite that one time when the natives really did require that Jack be cleansed, quite, quite _thoroughly_ for his trespass on their sacred ground and the fact that Daniel had held said cock in his hand as he carefully washed it, and Jack's balls and his perineum and anus and buttocks and inner thighs…

_Daniel squeezed viciously tight to stop the orgasm that time._

Daniel couldn't figure how big Jack would be, if he were erect. If he were about to fuck him. He had imagined kind of normal. And a little big. And frighteningly large. And one time, when he was pissed as hell at Jack but also hornier than a goat, he had imagined him really, really stubby and small.

He held up his hand in front of his face. How big was Daniel? Two fingers were too thin. Three? Still seemed slim, though if they were jammed completely in…

_It was a good thing he hadn't had that thought while touching himself or he would have come for sure. As it was, the mental stimulation sent a pre-orgasmic shudder through him. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply. When he felt calm enough – when his heartbeat had gone from thundering to just pounding – he resumed a light stroke._

Maybe if he tried it out. Put a couple of fingers up his own ass. Three, maybe. It would give him an idea of what it would really be like.

_He was right on the edge now, riding it, just like he liked it, the hot glow shimmering over the surface of his skin._

But then again, maybe he shouldn't put his fingers in there. What if? Maybe if Jack ever _did_ fuck him, he'd like that Daniel was a virgin. Untouched.

_The climax rocked him unexpectedly, blasting through his fingers, locking his knees, snapping his head back, jerking his hips. Cum splattered everywhere. He felt it on his face and neck, knew it was probably on the sheets and pillows. He panted, basking in the lassitude that followed the rush._

Huh. Virginity kink. Funny. He'd never considered that one. He wondered if Jack had a thing for that. Or Teal'c?

* * *

Jack rested his forehead against the guest room door. Telepathy sucked like a huge sucking thing. As Daniel fell into a deep satisfied sleep, Jack knew he had a couple of hours before the really interesting dreams started.

Three fingers of scotch would probably do it. Too bad he was sober, he thought.


End file.
